Same Love?
by Makovi
Summary: Ninguém disse que amar outro quarterback hétero seria fácil. Sam & Kurt


Olá a todos! Acho que essa é a primeira fic do casal Sam & Evans em português.

Uhu, viva a eu \o/ aosieoaies.

Mmm, quero dedicar essa fic à minha amiga Secchin, que é fissurada nesse casal e tem sonhos melosos com eles. Oops, acho que falei demais ;x

Aproveitem!

* * *

Mal o novo semestre havia começado e os alunos já tardavam em ir às suas respectivas salas, como se estivessem vivenciando um período pós-apocalíptico. Para Kurt – enquanto se encarava pelo espelho do banheiro masculino -, não havia esse problema fisicamente visível: o costume de tratar a pele todas as noites o livrou de ganhar horrorosas olheiras e também do aparecimento de espinhas e cataratas, fato que constatou ao passar a mão pelo rosto, apreciando sua textura lisa e macia.

Parou de "adorar" sua imagem caso quisesse chegar a tempo para aula do professor Manoel. Seguiu pelo corredor principal até o terceiro bloco onde estava seu armário e girou o botão do cadeado conforme o número da sua senha. Precisava do livro de Espanhol IV Avançado.

Sua audição devia estar lhe pregando uma peça, por que jurava ter ouvido "merda" e "porcaria" em baixo tom, como se alguém os tivesse sussurrado.

- Droga, logo no primeiro dia...! – Kurt esticou o pescoço para trás, percebendo que o som de antes não era fruto da sua imaginação. Tinha vindo do jovem que estava de costas, praguejando contra o armário fechado.

Fechou o seu e ficou observando-o em silenciosa curiosidade. Deve ser aluno novo, pensou.

- Esqueceu a senha? – Kurt perguntou não se contendo.

O outro olhou para trás como se tivesse dado pela presença de Kurt naquele exato momento. O tímido sorriso que surgiu nos seus grandes lábios era de alguém que tinha sido pego no flagra.

- É... mais ou menos isso – admitiu. Frustrado, passou a mão pelo cabelo loiro estilo Justin Bieber.

Se pudesse gravar a cena no momento, e botado para assistir depois, o pequeno Hummel odiaria a si mesmo por deixar transparecer no semblante o sentimento interno que lhe rebateu quando pôs os olhos no garoto novo de porte alto, corpo magro e atlético, olhos verde-água e boca carnuda. Só Deus sabia o que fez o outro não virar as costas para ele e ter se afastado enquanto podia.

Como que por intervenção divina, Kurt grudou os olhos no chão e lutou com todas as suas forças para conter o rubor que lhe subia pelo pescoço. O motivo daquele comportamento era ainda um mistério, já que seu coração ainda batia pelo Finn, apesar de com pouca intensidade que anteriormente.

Voltou com a compostura e pigarreou, quebrando o mísero silêncio. Sorriu complacente e de modo teatral.

- Se você quer recuperar a senha, a Secretaria só abrirá daqui a alguns minutos. Mas sugiro que não o faça dependendo do professor que vai dar aula à você agora – disse Kurt, encostado em seu armário.

- Mm, acho que tenho aula de Álgebra IV agora... – informou com um leve bufar, desistindo de uma vez por todas de tentar abrir o armário.

Kurt não responder e ficou pensando por 3 segundos. Depois virou para seu armário novamente, colocou a senha, abriu a portinha de ferro bem decorada do lado de dentro e tirou dentre os livros organizados uma apostila gorda e encadernada. Trancou o armário e deu alguns passos até o novo aluno, lhe estendendo o livro pesado.

- Tome, use o meu. – ofereceu o pequeno Hummel, sentindo-se embaraçado.

- Tem certeza, cara? – questionou com os olhos no objeto didático que lhe era entregue – Não vai precisar, ou algo parecido?

Kurt sorriu com sinceridade pela primeira vez em muito tempo e isso lhe fez bem.

- Não se preocupe com isso. – deu de ombros – Acho que o professor Newton não o perdoaria logo em seu primeiro dia de aula se estivesse sem o material. E é melhor se apressar porque ele não aceita atraso na sua aula. Vá, mmm...?

- Evans. Sam Evans. – finalmente se apresentou, pegando a apostila que lhe era oferecido e dando o sorriso mais lindo que Kurt já presenciara em sua vida. – Muito obrigado mesmo, é,...?

- Kurt Hummel.

- Kurt. Certo. – repetiu Sam, apertando o ombro do menor amigavelmente enquanto começava a andar por debaixo dos blocos do corredor principal.

Antes de sumir corredor abaixo, virou para Kurt que o olhava ao longe levantou a mão esquerda, sinalizando um _tchau_ silencioso. Virando à esquerda, Sam sumiu, e Kurt olhou para as suas mãos, que tremiam.

_Qual é o meu problema?_ questionou profundamente, balançando a cabeça como se tentasse desgarrar daquele sentimento confuso. Mesmo assim deixou para lá quando viu que seu atraso se daria por dez minutos, e Kurt não queria levar uma advertência.

A aula de _Espanhol IV Avançada_ passou normal para todos, com Tina conversando sobre como o corpo do Matt podia ser tão perfeito. Em dias melhores, Hummel teria entrado na conversa com a maior animação possível, arrancando umas boas gargalhadas da amiga. Mas, neste dia, Kurt não se manifestou pelos trinta minutos de aula.

Sam Evans estava insistente em não sair da sua cabeça.

* * *

É rapidinha, mas é porque faço em capítulos, então gosto de escrever pouco.

Espero que tenham "apreciado" ^^

Reviews, por favor.


End file.
